wikimihaifandomcom-20200214-history
Pegassi Infernus
The Pegassi Infernus is a supercar that was first introduced in Grand Theft Auto III and has appeared in every GTA title since (except Grand Theft Auto Advance) and has gained a reputation for being one of the oldest sports cars to still be in a vast number of GTA titles. It is manufactured by Pegassi in the HD Universe. : "Extremely expensive. How can we expense one of these? Only those idiots in undercover get to drive these." : ―''GTA Vice City'' Website : Notable Owners Grand Theft Auto III :* D-Ice Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Vice City Stories''Edit :* Lance Vance (Formerly) :* Ricardo Diaz (Formerly) :* Tommy Vercetti (Possibly the same car that was previously owned by Lance which he acquired after the latter's death) :* Victor Vance ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas :* B Dup Grand Theft Auto IV :* Bryce Dawkins / Bernie Crane (After Buoys Ahoy, it belongs to Niko Bellic). :* Gay Tony :* Lyle Cleethorpes :* Stevie :* Tony McTony :* Yusuf Amir Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars :* Huang Lee :* Marcy Real-Life * Mark Rway First generation (1974-1986) The Pegassi Infernus 'is a two-door classic sports car featured in ''Grand Theft Auto:Vice City. Design Grand Theft Auto Vice City Being a vehicle, the Infernus takes design cues from multiple Lamborghini vehicles, most notably l body shape, along with its wheels. The vehicle also resembles other 1980s vehicles, most notably a front fascia from the Lamborghini Countach. In the front fascia, the vehicle's most prominent feature is its pop-up twin headlamps, derived from the Lotus Esprit S1. The Pegassi badge is centralised on the hood, while other vehicle badges are found around the interior of the car. Within the grille is a cluster of the fog lamp, indicator and auxiliary lamp. Small intakes are found below the grille directing airflow to the front brakes. On the side profiling, the car sports a single strake line which splits air into side intakes, with an upper intake leading to the engine bay and the lower intake to the rear brakes. Conventional plastic wing mirrors are found mounted just behind the A pillar. The overall body shape is most noticeable from the side, giving the car its prolific wedge, lengthened design. The car features butterfly doors, as oppose to the Countach's scissor doors. Behind the side windows are what appear to be more intakes leading to the upper engine bay constructed from a polymer rather than the vehicle's metal body, following on from the B pillar of the window. The B pillar is seemingly endless and meets at the very rear of the car along with the side profile's belt line. The Infernus' rims are directly based on those of the Lamborghini Countach In the rear portion, because of the immense engine size and wedge profile of the vehicle, width at this point is most extensive. The B-pillars separate to merge with the rear side body panels, leaving ample room for the engine hood cover - a series of slotted covers, with larger slots at the up-most point of the hood and four groups of covers at the rearmost point. Like the Infernus, the Infernus Classic sports unique rear lamps, of which the inner lamps consist of reverse lights. Below the lamps, twin exist dual exhausts emerge from plastic plating inset into the bodywork. A primary rear grille is also found underneath the central license plate. Third generation (1986-1994) The Honda Infernus' handling remains similar between GTA III and GTA Vice City, but in San Andreas, it seems to be the fastest vehicle in the game (followed by the Turismo and the Bullet), and its all wheel drive system means the car has good front grip. However, the car suffers from understeer due to its small wheels and wheel wells. Caution must be ensured when braking as the wheels usually lock up during high speed braking. Power distribution is considered smooth, but due to its high power output, moderation must be used when taking turns, otherwise fishtailing may ensue. Its suspension in GTA III and GTA Vice City, however, is softer, allowing it to drive over curbs without jolting the car substantially or bottoming out. Additionally, the drag multiplier is only 1, which means it is the most aerodynamic sports car in the game. This probably answers why it is often a bit difficult to handle. The Pegassi Infernus can be modified at TransFender: * The Transfender in Las Venturas charges 20% more for every modification except colors. Fourth generation (1992-2005) Between Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the Infernus has appeared in three different forms, each illustrating the car as a sleek, low-profile sports car comparable to the Cheetah. In Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, it is a cross resemblance between a Jaguar XJR-15 and a XJ220. In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, it closely resembles a Lamborghini Countach, but lacks the characteristic swing-up doors, and features bulged headlights and rounded taillights. In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the Infernus strikingly resembles the first generation Honda NSX and Cizeta-Moroder V16T, which is the original design of the Lamborghini Diablo prototype before it was changed by Chrysler. Its front bumper and rear bumper both resemble the Chevrolet Corvette Coupe Export Model. Although the Pegassi Infernus' design suggests an RMR layout in GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories, its engine is visible under the front hood, possibly due to limitations of the game engine. The GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories renditions reposition the engine to the back, as the front compartment is revealed to be the trunk. The GTA Vice City Infernus, however, still emits smoke from the front when damaged. The GTA San Andreas''Infernus stays in a front mounted engine, all wheel drive layout. In ''GTA San Andreas, the Infernus can be modified at any TransFender modification garage. Fifth generation (2005-2014) The Grand Theft Auto IV rendition, manufactured by Pegassi, is largely based on the first generation Lamborghini Murciélago combined with the side-paneling of a Lamborghini Diablo (most notably the side windows) and the rear fascia and venting off an early model Pagani Zonda and Spyker C8. The car also features a rear-mid rear configuration. The Infernus may spawn with a rear spoiler as an extra. It is capable of supporting a second body color for a stripe over the side skirts, though it is not utilized on any standard car. The Pegassi Infernus in GTA IV is also the first car in the series to feature scissor doors (similar to several Lamborghini models). This design trait allows the Infernus' doors to be self-closing, relying on gravity to fall shut from its opened position. Also featured are small, racing-style wing mirrors. The interior is fully finished in black leather and sports the same Lamborghini-style sport seats as the Comet. Sections of the dash and transmission tunnel are finished with carbon fiber accents. Grand Theft Auto V Sixth generation (2015-present) The Pegassi '''Infernus is a hypercar that was first introduced in Grand Theft Auto V ''and has appeared in every and has gained a reputation for being one of the oldest sports cars to still be in a vast number of ''GTA titles. It is manufactured by Pegassi in the HD Universe. Category:GT Category:Automobiles